<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gunmar/Morgana Kidfic for ToA Secret Santa 2020 by PandoraTheHalfling7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295997">Gunmar/Morgana Kidfic for ToA Secret Santa 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraTheHalfling7/pseuds/PandoraTheHalfling7'>PandoraTheHalfling7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Kidfic, TOA Secret Santa 2020, Tales of Arcadia Secret Santa 2020, talesofarcadiasecretsanta2020, toasecretsanta2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraTheHalfling7/pseuds/PandoraTheHalfling7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a kidfic for daylightisminetoconsume on Tumblr. Happy Holidays!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>gunmar/morgana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gunmar/Morgana Kidfic for ToA Secret Santa 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The young whelp sniffed the air as Gunmar held it aloft.<br/>
“You will slay cities,” he muttered. “Take back the surface from those who have harmed us, who made us hide.” Bular scoffed as he sharpened the blade against his forearm.<br/>
“Doesn’t seem like she can do much right now.” Bular muttered, sparks flying from his arm. “She’s barely the size of my head.”<br/>
“She’s small for now, but in time, she shall grow.” Morgana walked in towards her mate. Gunmar leaned down to press his nose against her forehead. His breath was warm and wet. She was used to his smell by now. Morgana reached up to stroke his cheek. “May I hold her?” Gunmar lifted his head.<br/>
“Of course, my Lady.” Gunmar said softly. He carefully handed Morgana the whelp, he was as gentle with her as when she was an egg. Morgana cooed softly as the child. She opened her little eyes and glanced at the world around her. Morgana held the baby in one arm while lifting the other, swirls of gold magic filled the air. Shapes of magical creatures danced around the room. Unicorns, dragons, fairies, and more. The child babbled and laughed as she watched the creatures prancing. Even Bular was in awe as the magic continued to move.<br/>
Morgana set the baby down in the crib. The crib was made out of a hollowed out yellow and green crystal, blankets and pillows padded the crib. Gunmar felt his heart soften, his lover and his children were with him. He leaned his head down and Morgana gave him a kiss on his jaw. The magic was still in the air, softly illuminating their features. Gunmar was tired, weary from the war for the surface. Morgana reached up and stroked his horns, sighing. This war with her brother, it was pointless. There was no need for Arthur to take from the Trolls, to fear them, to slaughter them. Gunmar nuzzled into Morgana's touch<br/>
“What is wrong, my Lady?” Gunmar raised his own hand to hold Morgana's face. Morgana used her hands to hold his hand to her face. She leaned into his touch and sighed again. “You seem worried about something.”<br/>
“I want to end this war with my brother. It’s pointless, all of these humans and Trolls dying for what? His lust for power and land?”<br/>
“I want to end this too.”<br/>
“You want to end it through bloodshed.”<br/>
“It would end it nonetheless.”<br/>
“You are right.” Morgana sighed a third time. “I just hope our child doesn’t have to live through it.”<br/>
“She won’t, I shall end this war before she says her first word.” Gunmar touched his nose to Morgana's hair. She smelled sweet to him, but not in the way he found most humans. To Gunmar, Morgana smelled less like a delicious meal and more like the sight of a field of flowers. To Gunmar, Morgana was the feeling of adrenaline rushing under his stone skin during a battle.<br/>
Bular peered into the crib, watching the child sleep soundly. He felt himself smile as his younger sister sucked her thumb. He would never admit it, but he cares for her. Gunmar turned his attention to him.<br/>
“Is she alright?”<br/>
“She’s just asleep Father.” Bular told his father as the larger Troll walked over.<br/>
“Perhaps we should sleep too?” Morgana said as she walked over to where Gunmar stood, resting a hand on his forearm.<br/>
“I suppose so. Bular, leave us.” Gunmar said softly. It was very different from how he usually acted.<br/>
“Of course Father.” Bular tilted his head down. “As you wish.” He said before taking his swords and leaving. The door closed behind him. Gunmar turned his attention back to the child in the crib. Her eyes were closed as she slept, her tiny chest rose and fell with her breathing. She held a crudely made stuffed gnome. The baby went from sucking thumb to chewing on the stuffed gnomes arm. Gunmar chuckled to himself as he watched her. He looked to Morgana's fond smile.<br/>
“I love you, my Lady.”<br/>
“I love you too, Gunmar.”<br/>
The two pressed their foreheads together, enjoying each others company before getting into bed and falling asleep. The magic faded as Morgana fell asleep, letting Gunmar see it dissipate before shutting his eyes and going to sleep as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry that this is so short, but I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>